FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate an existing fiber optic cable splice device 1 suitable for a fiber optic cable 10. The existing fiber optic cable splice device 1 includes a sleeve 11 having a receiving space 110, a cable passage tube 12 that has a passage 120 for receiving the fiber optic cable 10 and that is positioned in the receiving space 110, and a limiting member 13 that is connected to the sleeve 11 and that limits the cable passage tube 12. The sleeve 11 includes a main body 111 that has opposite first and second ends 118, 119, and a threaded portion 112 extending integrally from the first end 118. A thread section 117 is formed on an inner surface of the second end 119 of the main body 111. The cable passage tube 12 includes a tube body 121 and a tail part 122 integrally and curvedly extending from an end of the tube body 121. The limiting member 13 includes a connection portion 131 threadedly connected to the thread section 117 and abutting the cable passage tube 12, and an abutment portion 132 connected to the connection portion 131 and exposed from the receiving space 110. The abutment portion 132 abuts the second end 119 of the main body 111. A through hole 130 extends through the connection portion 131 and the abutment portion 132, and communicates with the passage 120 the cable passage tube 12. The fiber optic cable 10 is inserted into the passage 120 through the through hole 130.
Because the tail part 122 of the cable passage tube 12 is curved, the fiber optic cable 10 can be bent nearly 90 degrees in the cable passage tube 12. However, because the limiting member 13 is fixed to the cable passage tube 12, the fiber optic cable 10 is rigidly held in the tail part 122 and is limited from moving slightly. Besides, due to the tail part 122, application of the existing fiber optic cable splice device 1 is limited. Moreover, when the threaded portion 112 of the sleeve 11 is connected to a fitting device (not shown) by rotating the sleeve 11, the tail part 122 and the fiber optic cable 10 will inevitably rotate together with the sleeve 11. Since the tail part 122 and the fiber optic cable 10 are radially distant from a rotation axis (X) of threaded portion 112 of the sleeve 11, rotation of the tail part 122 and the fiber optic cable 10 will occupy a large space and thus can interfere with the space where the existing fiber optic splice device 1 is placed. Therefore, it is impossible or inconvenient to use or operate the existing fiber optic cable splice device 1 in a narrow space.